Dark Intentions
by Natalea Frost
Summary: Seras has taken Integra home, and Alucard is pressumed dead. Integra starts to rebuild the Hellsing Organization and London the day after the war. However, a familar figure watches Integra from the shadows waiting for the right opportunity to make his mov
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone this is my second fanfic ever, but my first Hellsing one. I got this idea from a conversation on yahoo IM with Kari, a friend of mine from a Hellsing RPG that I play Integra on, about a Dark Walter, and Integra pairing. I would like everyone to read and review. Please I'm begging you to be honest with me when you review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to Hirano. Although I wish I owned Alucard.

Chapter 1

It was a brand new day in London as an orange glow swept across a landscape of rubble, blood, corpses, and anything else that remained of the city of fog. Against the bright orange disk a strike of red could be seen darting across what remained of the night sky. The sun was finally over the horizon as Seras, and Integra returned to the once beautiful Hellsing Mansion. In what was once the front garden waited what remained of the Wild Geese mercenary group. The Geese already started to pick up the dead, and sort through the rubble of the brick, and glass that fell off the mansion. As soon as Seras put Integra down she went straight over to the body of Captain Bernadotte, who was laid next to a row of Irises, and with tears starting to stream from her eyes she knelt down beside him.

_Irises seem fitting for you Pip. _Seras said. Then the voice of Captain Bernadotte appeared in her head.

_Don't be sad for me Mignonette. Hehe I finally got inside you after all. _

_Pip I'm going to slap your corpse if you don't stop right there. _

The Captain laughed. _Alright then I'll stop._ Although she disliked the comment Seras still smiled.

Meanwhile as Seras was kneeling next to Captain Bernadotte's body the leader of the Hellsing Organization, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, went inside the damaged mansion that had withstood three world wars now. As Integra started to look around the interiors of the mansion she noted to herself that the only damaged sustained inside were bullet holes, and a few gaps in the walls and floors from the explosions. Carefully she made her way up to her office on the third floor, and opened the heavy oak doors slowly as if expecting someone to attack her at any moment. Once the doors were fully opened she stepped into the black, and white tiled office immediately looking towards the portrait of her father Arthur Hellsing to the right which seemed to be untouched by the nights events. Integra smiled a rare smile at the portrait as she remembered her father's words from his deathbed.

_Integra my daughter. When all hope is lost, and you find yourself surrounded by an unbeatable enemy go to the last cell in the dungeons. There in it lies the darkest secret of the Hellsing family. It will be your salvation._

As Integra remembered those fateful words she was remind just how true they really did turn out to be.

_It turns out you were right father. Alucard did become my salvation. He was there for me at the beginning when I became the head of the family, and he was there when Millennium was surrounding London and I to the very end ._ Almost immediately Integra felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought about her pet vampire, her servant, the vampire Alucard. She wiped it away quickly for fearing that someone might walk in and see her displaying weakness in a time when she need to be strong for others.

While Integra was looking at her father's portrait a figure appeared, and stood in the shadows outside of the office staring at her intensely. The figure who appeared to be in his late twenties was leaning against the wall cautious not to make a sound, or do anything to reveal his presence as he glanced sideways inside. A bit of light bounced off his monocle as he turned to face the opposite wall listening to her thoughts.

_Oh my Sir Integra. I dare say you are starting to get a little nostalgic about losing your precious vampire pet. _With that thought he pushed himself off of the wall, and disappeared down the hallway.

Suddenly Integra felt as if she was being watched, and looked towards the doorway to her office only to find that no one was there. She kept staring at the doorway as if expecting someone to appear out of thin air. Carefully the last Hellsing looked around the room with her one good eye searching the corners, and shadows for a more darker one. Then a smirk played across her lips as the thought played across her mind of whom she was expecting to appear. At that thought Integra went over to the desk, and rummaged through the top right drawer for her mini cigars and lighter. Within a few minutes she had found the case, took one out placing it gently in between her lips, and lit it before exhaling a perfect smoke ring. As soon as she exhaled the smoke Integra walked towards the windows to look out to the front, and to view the charred remains of London in the distance. Finally Integra said something she had thought she would never say.

"In memory of you Count."


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings everyone. I apologize for the long wait for chapter 2, but a lot of stuff has been going on in my life. For those who added the story to their favorite, or alert lists I would like to say thank you. I'm glad to know people are interested in it.

Nightsmoke: Thank you for letting me know otherwise I probably wouldn't have noticed myself since I wrote the first chapter at around 3:30 am.

Note to self don't write fanfics in the early hours of the morning before the sun rises, or you'll become as crazy as Tom Cruise. Oh wait it's almost 6 am. Oh well. Enjoy the story ladies, and gentlemen. Honest reviews are appreciated. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Although I wish I owned Alucard.

Chapter 2

A day had passed since the end of World War III, and almost immediately the remaining citizens of London started to clean up the city that had been brought down to it's knees. The Queen had addressed the people with a strong speech initially telling them that London would stand tall once again. The day before had been a completely different scene. Not a soul was walking the streets except for the emergency personal rescuing civilians from trapped places. Many averted their eyes as soon as they came upon the bodies of innocent people, and those impaled. Soon enough when the man power was available the bodies were gathered up. Some commented on how they were surprised that there was not a single drop of blood left. Back at the mansion Seras, and the Wild Geese started to board up the broken windows. Meanwhile Integra looked inside her desk to make sure that all of her notes were still intact. She looked inside the library on the second floor to make sure all the family books were safe. There was a good number of them knocked off onto the carpet floor from their oak shelves, but they were generally unharmed. Eventually she made her way down to the family archives in the sublevels, and found that everything was in it's proper place. It was a sleepless night as everyone at the Hellsing Mansion was on guard, and cleaned up.

However, today had a bit of a less morbid feeling to it as things started to get back to what was normal at the Hellsing Mansion. Outside the Wild Geese were back to their usual training while Seras had to pull double duty as their trainer, and as Integra's butler after she had rested. As soon as she woke up from her sleep Seras went about her regular routine as if nothing had happened. She got prepared for work, and went outside to meet with the remaining troops. Everything was running smoothly, and when a comment was made it was in her head. It was then that it occurred to her that things would be different from now on in a way. No longer would she be arguing with the Captain in front of her, but instead he was inside her mind. Which was even worse for her when he started singing his Eskimo song.

_I don't know what I've been told Eskimo,..._Seras cut him off before he could finish the rest though.

_Ah!! Pip stop singing that perverted song! I really don't want to hear it right now, or any other time._

Pip then started to pout. _Aw, but it's a good song I like it. _So he continued. _Tastes so good! Mighty good!_

_If you continue singing that song Pip then I'll shoot myself in the head to make you stop._

_Awww you're no fun Mignonette_, he said as he continued to pout. _I'll stop singing mon cher._

_Thank you. _With that Seras sighed in relief, and started to go inside the house to check up on Integra. After only about 2 minutes of silence Captain Bernadotte started to hum the rest of the song._ Gah! I said stop singing that depraved song already! _

The leader herself was in her office standing at the window looking over at where the men were practicing their maneuvers. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things, but she could have sword she hear a loud slap. However, as quickly as the thought came it was dismissed for a new one. There was one thing out of place that was beginning to bother Integra.

_Damn it where is Walter with my tea? It is nearly eight o'clock at night, and I have yet to receive my tea for the day. _After a few moments she corrected herself. _No that's not right Integra. Walter can no longer bring tea, or give advice when I need it anymore. He's gone. It's up to Seras now to do his job._

As if on cue Seras Victoria knocked on the door bringing Integra back into the present world.

"You may Enter."

One of the doors opened up with Seras pushing it with her back as she came into the office with a tray of tea, and letters in hand. When Integra had heard the tray being set down she turned away from the window, and went towards her desk. Then she sat down in her high back leather chair with her legs crossed as she reached for the tea. Immediately Integra could tell from the color, and the smell that it was Yerba mate herbal tea.

"Good evening Seras. What is your report?" Integra asked before taking a sip of her tea.

Seras stood at attention, and saluted her master. "Sir Integra the troops are doing well as always. Their aim on far away targets is improving."

"Excellent." She set the cup back on the plate. "I want them to be prepared for their first mission when we start receiving them. How have the men been dealing with what happened with Millennium?"

"Better than I thought Sir. Some are a bit still shaken from Zorin's attack, but the others assured me it's normal after a war. If it's not to bold of me to ask, how is your eye Sir Integra?"

"I may lose it completely Seras." Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours when Integra spoke again. "Who are the letters from?"

The Draculina blinked a couple of times before picking them up to set before Integra. "Oh right. One is from Sir Islands, and the other is from Her Majesty." _It's good to see she's still the same as always._

"I see. You're dismissed Seras. That will be all for tonight."

"Yes Sir Integra." Seras turned on her heels, and went out the door after giving another quick salute.

Integra picked up both letters, and decided to read The Queen's first. So she made herself comfortable, graped the cup of mate tea, and started to read. She just skimmed the entire letter looking for keypoints in it. The Queen had expressed her appreciation for what Integra, and the Hellsing Organization had done. They were to be treated as heroes, and some objects from the war were to be placed in a new display at the Imperial War Museum. One such object that caught her interest was Elena's Nail. She smirked at how Iscariot would be fighting to get it back. Then Integra moved onto Sir Islands letter which basically told her her father would be proud. After she was done Integra started to feel drowsy, and set the tea cup down a bit loudly.

_Have I really been here reading that long?_ She thought as she looked towards the clock on her desk with heavy lidded eyes. _It's still early it's only nine o'clock. So then why do I feel so tired? Maybe all the stress, and sleepless nights from Alucard interrupting my dreams have finally caught up to me._

After some more persuasion on her part Integra pushed herself up, and started to head for the door when she collapsed to her knees in front of her desk. Her body was beginning to feel heavy just like her eyelids as she attempted to raise herself up. Out of the corner of her right eye she noticed a shadowed figure moving towards her.

"Al...Alucard?" The drowsiness was beginning to affect everything in her body as the figure stopped in front of her. Shock washed over her as she saw who it was in the moonlight. "It's you."

"Good Evening Sir Integra. I dare say I'm only gone for one day, and you are already losing your manners. Honestly is that anyway to greet your old faithful butler? Anyways, I'm afraid Alucard shan't be appearing to save you this time thanks to that rather annoying catboy. Not to worry though I'll make sure to take good care of you. Now then Sir Integra I insist you go to sleep this instant." Before he could say the last sentence he smirked. "You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

A thought came to Integra as to why she was feeling so drained of energy as her body fell onto the floor onto her left side. "Damn you Walter." Then her vision went black as her eyelids fell, and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello Ladies, and Gentlemen. I'm back! I apologize for the delay in chapter 3, but of course life interfers. I know you all have been waiting a long time, and on a cliffhanger too. Don't worry though your questions will soon be answered followed by more questions at the end. What can I say I love suspense especially in this story. Again thank you to all those who reviewed on the story so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read, and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, nor do I make a profit off of this story. Kouta Hirano is the creator, and owner.

* * *

Chapter 3

There was a bright light near by, but she could not tell from which direction it came from. She could also hear some noises as well surrounding her. The sound of metal against cloth, and footsteps accompanying it. A cold sensation was felt beneath her bare feet, and by the feeling of the surface it was stone. It was as if all her senses were heightened by the fact that she could not see anything. Finally the fog lifted from Integra's mind as she started to awaken from the sleep the drug produced. However, there was a problem when she opened her eyes. She still could not see anything that was around her. Then a realization hit her that she was blindfolded. Instinct immediately told her to move her hands towards her eyes, but as soon as she moved her hands something cut into her skin near her wrist. Integra winced a bit at the pain, but did not make a sound. After all she had gone through worse pains before. Still the cut had the same burning sensation as a paper cut only two times that. It became clear to her something was holding her wrists up. Right away Integra decided to take the chance to feel what was holding her. As her fingers moved they met with smooth cold silk, and felt several little bumps along the fabric. She traced her finger along side one of them, and was immediately cut again. They were obviously Walters wires, and had been placed to keep her from moving around so much. No, that was not Walter that stood there before her with that smug smirk on his younger face. At least he was not the Walter she knew all her life. The Walter she knew died when the chip was installed within him What was standing before her earlier, and probably in the room now was nothing more than another vampire Millennium had created. In the middle of her thoughts felt the blindfold being pulled away, and her eyes squinted at the harsh light.

"Excellent you are awake. After all Sir Integra we cannot have you being late for your next appointment," Walter said to her cruelly with the same smirk he had before.

~oOo~

Seras had heard the sound of something falling, but she did not know what. She had been outside with the remaining Wild Geese running drills with them. She shrugged the sound off, and merely presumed it came from the pile of debris. However, she could not shake off the feeling that something was not right. Ever since she had dropped off the tea in Sir Integra's office she felt uneasy. It upset her a bit that she could not figure out why. True she was much strong now than she was before, but she was still weak in some abilities.

"_So you have the same feeling as well huh Mignonette. I don't blame ya. Something just ain't right around here,"_ Pip said as he listened to her worries.

"_What do you think it could be though? Do you think something is wrong with Sir Integra?"_

"_I honestly don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to check on the Boss Lady."_

"_Alright then,"_ Seras nodded in agreement, and told the closest Geese member that he was in charge till she got back.

With a burst of speed Seras ran towards Integra's office although she did not know why she was running instead of walking. Something just told her to get to the office as fast as she could. It did not take her very long before she arrived at the two heavy oak doors. They were still closed, and no sign of false entry from that point. However, that feeling of dread was still gnawing at her brain. Seras decided to knock on the doors first to see if there was any response.

"Sir Integra is everything alright?" Seras waited patiently for any sound inside, and was met with silence. That did not sit too well with the Draculina at all.

"_I say we go in guns blazing,"_ Pip said after not liking how things were going so far.

"_Um Pip....I didn't bring a gun with me,"_ She said now realizing just how much of a hurry she was in to check on her master.

"_Alright then just stay alert."_

With that Seras backed up a bit, and then busted into the room looking around quickly.

Upon inspection she did not Integra in the office. There was no sign of forced entry either. Everything was in the same place that it was before Still Seras looked around the room to look for signs of a fight, and noticed two things. The first was that Integra had not finished her cup of tea which was unheard of with the woman. Second was a strange yet familiar scent in the room aside from the smell of tobacco, tea, and lavender. It smelled almost like Walter, and yet was not him. The scent had slightly changed.

_But how can that be? I felt Walter die in that blast. Unless....oh dear god._

Within a minute the Wild Geese were ready for combat again, and the shadows began to stir almost in anger.

~oOo~

Integra was seething with anger as her eyes had adjusted to the bright light within the room. For one she did not like her appearance one bit. It was not she was a vain woman. She just did not appreciate the fact that her glasses, shirt, pants, and jacket had been taken off. Which meant the only thing that was left to cover her body was her white corset bra, and white lace knickers. Not to mention she noticed that the silk was a crimson color. Oh how she despised being exposed in such a way, and to her old butler no less. She just hoped that the tracking device within her cross pin was working. Integra was not quite sure what the man was up to, but she knew she would not like it. She took a look around with her eyes in the direction she was facing, and noticed she was near a corner. It was a basic square room made of stone with a door at the upper left corner from what she could tell. Then Integra heard footsteps behind her, and saw Walter move over towards her left side eventually coming in front of her. Integra wanted nothing more but to punch that arrogant smirk off his face.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking my Lady. After all you will have to be comfortable for what I am planning to do to you," Walter said as his voice was laced with malice.

"Walter listen to me I know you did not make this choice to become a vampire for Millennium. I know you are in there. Stop doing this, and let me go at once," Integra said in her usual commanding voice. She would be damned before sounding weak to an enemy.

"I think not Sir Integra...I rather like being the one in control for once. It is really arousing to see you in such a powerless and compromising state."

That statement caused a pale eyebrow to raise. "So is that it? That's the reason you have me bound in such a way? For your own carnal pleasures? I must say I've never been more disgusted in my life."

The Angel of Death could not help but laugh a bit. While in his youth he may have wanted to do such things, that was most certainly not his goal at the moment.

"Heavens no Integra. I have something much more suited for you in mind. You see while I may not have finished my fight with Alucard I can at least hit him where it will hurt most. Even if he is gone."

Walter reached into his pocket, and produced a scalpel. It then dawned onto Integra that this was what made the sound earlier when she was blindfolded. However, after observing the small blade she looked back up directly at him. Throughout this entire time her expression had been emotionless, and her eyes icy as ever.

"I am quite sure that you have noticed this entire time my Lady that Alucard fancied you. He most certainly did not keep it quiet with that phone call he made from Rio De Janeiro. Anyway to continue the explanation. As I was in the lab with Dok it hit me. If I cannot tear him apart with my wires without the interference of Schrödinger at least I can tear him apart in other ways. If that does make it clear to you then allow me to voice it. I plan on turning you into the thing both of you would hate most. A chipped vampire."

Integra thought her former butler mad as she listened to his explanation. She did not want to be like him. If she was to become a vampire she would do it by her choice, and on her own terms. When he was done she tried to free her wrists only to be cut again. This time the wires went deeper into her skin causing light rivulets of blood to flow down her arm. As Integra made a futile attempt to free herself Walter made his way to her back. He stood just close enough to cut the skin, and grab whatever other tools he would need. Carefully he placed the blade at the base of her hair line so that he would not cut her right away.

"Now Sir Integra just relax. It will be over before you know it," Walter said with a sinister glee.

After another three seconds Integra felt the cold blade slice her skin, but then it stopped almost as soon as it had cut. It was unclear to her why he stopped since she could not see him, that was until he spoke.

"So it's you," he said as if on edge.

Integra was not sure if the pain from the cut was affecting her or if it was because everything was blurry without her glasses, but she could have sworn she saw the shadows moving.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! Another cliffhanger! So readers please tell me who do you think it is? I know already of course. So let's see who guesses right. Do not forget to read, and review please. I really do appreciate them.


End file.
